


Spit venom into your mouth

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Forced Feminization, Hate Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Who is Waylon Park anymore?





	Spit venom into your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> the words of today's kinktober are "blood and gore" and "angry sex" so naturally i went with the bloodiest hate pairing i know

He is Waylon Park, a beloved son –

 

_No, no –_

 

He is Waylon Park, a loving, caring husband and a loving, caring father –

 

_Yes – no? no, not anymore, I –_

 

He is Waylon Park, a husband – a bride, neck-deep in shit.

 

 _Sounds about right._ Waylon Park is losing it. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he saw daylight or wasn’t in mortal danger or the only smell in his nose wasn’t blood and death and gore.

 _How long it’s been?_ Who am I anymore? Who is Waylon Park? Who –

Waylon has used up all of his what-ifs days hours months years decades ago, has nothing left but the cold and the dark and Eddie.

Oh, dammit. Eddie. Eddie who would prefer a woman to Waylon’s lanky legs, only so he could kill her faster: Eddie who prefers the dead to the living and Eddie who’s already mutilated Waylon to the point of insanity.

Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie he knows who he is, through and through, Eddie who sings as he corners Waylon again in one of the halls, pushes him to the wall, calls him a bride, carves Waylon until he’s a doll for Eddie’s use.

Waylon Park was a man once, who took the wrong step, did the wrong things, left his wife and children behind – children, did he have children?

 

Eddie wants children, Eddie calls him his wife in one breath and a wretched whore the next.

“I hate you,” Waylon screams into the void of his life and the black hole of his body, wishes he had nails sharp enough to claw his eyes out, take him out, pull his entrails out like Eddie so loves to do the Variants who wander down here.

“I love you,” Eddie says and it’s all he hears, in this delusional dream that is Eddie Gluskin, the Groom, forever in search of his bride, in love with the good girl that Waylon Park isn’t and will never be. Eddie’s cock is as diseased as the rest of him, it’s a thick bar of iron and it spears fire into Waylon. As if Eddie could truly fuck his children into Waylon and Waylon could pop them out, just like that, just like the good girls and good wives in Eddie’s head do.

 

Maybe it’s not even Eddie’s fault, not entirely. Maybe Eddie Gluskin was a wicked fucking man way before but this place made him insane. Maybe Waylon is not at fault in here either, except his damned curiosity and will to do good that got him here in the first place and now he’s choking in it and that black hole that is his mutilated, barely breathing body.

Eddie makes him writhe and squirm and Eddie’s kisses are liquid fire poured straight into Waylon’s veins and Waylon no longer has parts to get hard, no longer has a proper working body but there’s a hole for Eddie to fuck into, to spill his satanic seed into and Waylon takes it, Waylon rides him, like a good wife and claws Eddie’s face, spits hatred into it even though Eddie only hears love, love, love from his whore wife.


End file.
